


歌って

by rarmaster



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Miku-centric, Synchronicity, i love these songs to death i would die for them, this is all headcanon-y interpretations of whatever lore this series has but Please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: At the end of a dying world, Miku asks for a song.





	歌って

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't had your life destroyed by this trio of songs like I have, [you can get a rundown of the Synchronicity series here](http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Synchronicity), or experience it: [Part 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bg59is5AyUg), [Part 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_95P3xiYT8), [Part 3](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3azha0).

All she could see was black.

_Please… sing…_

\--

 

It was all the Keeper could do to keep the Diva’s Brother and his companions out. She knew why they were here, to free Rin, to free the Diva, but there was the Pact to be considered. No Diva could leave, they stayed until their life was over. And if the Pact was broken, then the Dragon…

The Keeper grit her teeth, sending another wave of spells at the Companions. Slowly, but surely, they all fell. The Diva didn’t stop singing— _good, she’s been taught well—_ and her Brother kept screaming, getting up each time he stumbled, running forward again.

His voice was a roar, nearly drowning out the Diva, as he rushed towards the Keeper. He screamed about how he’d kill the Dragon, how he’d save his sister, and on and on. His voice was quite melodious, the Keeper thought, it was a shame he was wasting it on screaming, and screaming such ridiculous things, at that.

Killing the Dragon was blasphemy, and more importantly, impossible. Even if he did somehow manage to the do the impossible, it would only bring the end of the world—without the Dragon to keep it, it would fall out of the sky. What good would saving his sister be, then? And he couldn’t break the Diva from the Pact. The Diva was bonded to the Dragon until her dying breath.

“I’ll kill you!” the Diva’s Brother screamed, bringing his sword crashing down. “I’ll kill you both, and I’ll save Rin!”

The Keeper only laughed, bringing up her staff to block his sword.

 _You can try,_ she told him, pressing her lips to his in a brief kiss. It startled him enough to stop his screaming, to stop his struggling, and she threw him back with a shove of her staff, with a blast of power.

The Brother and his Companions had all fallen. The Keeper laughed aloud. The Brother certainly looked so pathetic, now, the blood pouring from a crack in his head, his sword far out of his reach.

The Diva’s voice caught. Stopped completely.

The Keeper’s eyes went wide.

_Keep singing, fool girl, keep—!_

“Len!!”

A jolt went through the Keeper. Flashes of memory. Rough hands holding her. Angry voices. A bloodstained mask pressed to her face. Chains around her wrists. The scent of roses.

She staggered.

_Please… sing…_

The words tore from her lip, begging the Diva—begging _anyone—_ to keep singing, to please the Dragon, before he turned on her. The Dragon was furious. There was a strong magic in the air, and it wasn’t his, and it irritated him.

The magic was a resonance, between the Diva and her Brother, between a set of twins separated at birth, crying for each other every day since…

The chains. The mask.

“I pray…”

The Diva’s voice picked up again, and the Keeper sighed with relief. She clutched her chest, leaned on her staff—

“I will fight…”

The Brother’s voice. The Keeper straightened completely, turning to him, horrified. She'd thought he was down for good. Truth was, he hadn’t moved, but he still sang.

“…to protect a bright world.”

“…to put an end.”

They sang in perfect harmony, words overlapping, voices blending, wishes clashing. All air left the Keeper’s lungs. It had been a long time since she had heard a duet, and never had she heard a duet like this, a duet so brilliant, so beautiful, so perfect.

_The Dragon will be pleased, at least… Perhaps I can sway his Pact, allow him to keep the Brother here, too… If they both agree to Sing…_

Another flash of memory. A chair toppled to the floor, the wood stained by blood. Being forced to her knees. The scent of roses filling her nose, while her eyes went dark—

_No!_

The Twins’ voices resonated, rebounding off the walls off the deep cavern, and the power steadily and steadily built around them. Divas had a power of their own, a power that singled them out to be chosen when a new Diva was needed. It was their power that kept the Dragon happy, and a power that was reined in by the Pact.

To think this boy could have the same power—a boy!—was unthinkable, but the Keeper could no longer deny the power that swelled with his voice, that built as he sang. His power, added to the Diva’s.

_And together, that power might be enough to—_

A scrape of movement behind her. Chains. The mask. Trampled roses. The sound of feet, approaching, running. A clutch in her chest.

“I will free her!”

A shout from the brother. A cry that sounded like her own. Horrified, fumbling, the Keeper sent another blast of her own power at him—where did she get the power, anyway? Was it the Diva’s power? The Dragon’s? Both? Neither?—to send him back again. She didn’t dare let him come near, not when her mind swam like this.

_The Dragon! The Pact!_

Her spell did no good. The Brother kept coming, no sword in his hands, but running, hands raised, singing. She couldn’t entirely catch the words that left the Brother’s lips, but she knew it was a Song, could tell from his voice and how the power built around him.

She screamed.

The mask shattered and fell from her face.

She could see.

 

\--

 

**Break the cycle…**

 

\--

 

_“This one…? Is she to be the new Diva?” a first voice asked. A woman’s voice._

_She was on her knees, held there by rough hands._

_“No, I don’t think—look at her eyes! Look at them!” a second voice, a voice above her, behind her, the voice of the man holding her._

_Another, gentler set of hands took her by the face, examining her. It was another young man._

_“Golden… they are the eyes of a dragon! But that’s impossible! There is only one dragon, and a dragon in human form…”_

_“What do we do with her? She cannot be the new Diva. I fear what her power might do, before the Dragon. It’s too strong, can’t you feel it?”_

_That was the voice of the man holding her._

_“Kill her?” the man before her asked, dropping her face._

_“No…” the woman’s voice replied, slowly. “I have another plan for her…”_

\--

 

What you want is?

A world that never ends.

What I want is—

—the end of the world…?

\--

 

_“No, no please!” she cried._

_She was scared. She didn’t know what they were going to do to her. Her arms were bound, and if that wasn’t enough, there was always someone holding on to her._

What am I…? Too powerful to be a Diva? Eyes of a Dragon?

_The Dragon was the great beast that slept in the center of the earth, the great beast that Divas sang to, to please, to placate, so that he may keep the world turning._

_“Please! Let me go home, please!”_

_No one seemed to hear her cries. A collar was fastened around her neck._

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

_It was more a roar than a scream, rumbling from the deepest reaches in her chest, tearing through her body, being released not just in her voice, but in an explosion of blue fire. A chair toppled to the ground behind her. A man screamed. The rose vase in the corner shattered, spilling its dirt and flowers on the floor around it._

Was that…? Did I do that!?

_Her hands trembled—when had she been unbound?—and she slowly looked down at them. The red of blood splattered her palms._

Did I…!?

_The sound of running footsteps filled her ears, followed by a shock of voices._

_“Grab her, quick!”_

_“A Dragon! She’s a Dragon!”_

_“That’s impossible! There’s only one Dragon!”_

_“Bind her! Bind her!”_

_They bound her with chains, this time, forced her to her knees. The sight of the roses in the corner, trampled by hasty feet, brought tears to her eyes. She raised her head, screaming, Roaring, but it did nothing. Hands grabbed her face. The scent of blood was drowned by the scent of roses. A pale grey mask was pressed to her eyes._

_“There, that will seal her power.”_

_“And her memories too, like you said?”_

My… what…?

_“Good. We had need of a new Keeper. Someone to guard the Diva, and to guard the Dragon. I think this will be the best Keeper we’ve had in years…”_

\--

 

**Free us all…**

 

\--

 

The Keeper— _Miku, I remember now. That’s my name.—_ staggered to her feet, eyes searching. They passed over the still bodies of the Companions the Diva’s Brother had brought with him. She didn’t even notice them. Her eyes searched for source of two voices, the Twins.

She found them before the Dragon, Singing, but arguing. The Diva wanted to protect the world. Her Brother wanted to end it.

_So he did know what he was doing, when he said he’d come down here and kill the Dragon…_

Miku was amazed to hear how their voices still wove around each other, singing in perfect harmony, even as they argued. Their voices blended, though their desires clashed. The Dragon rumbled above the two of them, getting to his feet.

_No!_

Too late, she realized, what was happening. The Twins were Singing, and any song Sung before the Dragon would be fulfilled, would come true. That was why the Divas Sang for sunshine, and for rain when it was needed, for eternity, for happiness, for everything good. It was the job of the Keeper to tell the Divas what to sing, the job of the Keeper to listen to the Dragon and relay his will.

The Diva Sang for the world to keep spinning, and never stop.

Her Brother Sang that it might end, might dissolve, just so he could have his sister again.

_If his song of destruction is Sung before the Dragon, it will come true, does he realize that!?_

In horror, it occurred to her that even if he did know, it would not stop him from Singing. He wanted to end the world, after all. Perhaps, though, the Dragon would favor the Diva’s song, especially since he knew her much better than he knew her Brother. Miku could only—

**Break the cycle…**

The Dragon’s voice rumbled through the cavern. Miku clutched her chest, leaning on her staff for support. She’d never heard it this loudly before.

The Twins stopped Singing.

The Diva— _Rin, that is her name, so use it already!—_ turned to the Dragon, rising to her feet.

_Did she hear him?_

_No! Wait! I cannot allow this to happen. I cannot allow the world to end!_

Miku started to run forward, but then her eyes met the Dragon’s. They had to be twice as big as her, but they were gold, and they shined. They were gold, like her own.

_I am a dragon, too, perhaps I can—_

**The boy is right. This artificial paradise cannot continue. Free us all.**

Miku staggered. The images flooded her mind again. Images of people who tore her from her home, who forced her into the role as Keeper, who mistreated her, manhandled her, treated her like a tool, just because she had Dragon blood in her.

Those people had built this world.

But the three of them, standing here—a Diva, a boy who might as well have been one, and her, with Dragon blood—could bring it all down.

Miku turned to the Twins, searching for the words to tell them. But Rin had already started a Song.

“Light, fate, and darkness… release them…”

Miku smiled, then laughed, with joy. Free them. Free all of them. Had the Dragon been forced into his role, just like she had been? Or was he just tired of this endless charade? Free them. Free Rin from her fate, and Len from his search…

But Rin’s voice was failing, and her feet were stumbling. She’d been draining her power long before Len got here. Many Divas Sang until they could not, until the power died in their chest and no Song would leave their mouth. She’d already been close to the end, Miku remembered now. She’d sent word to prepare Rin’s replacement weeks ago.

Rin’s voice failed mid-note. She collapsed.

“Rin!”

Len screamed, rushing to her.

The Dragon rumbled with impatience.

It was too late, and Miku knew it. It was a miracle Rin had lasted as long as she had. Len cradled her body too him, pleading with her, pleading with the Dragon, but none of the pleas were a Song, and life was not easily returned to someone’s lungs.

“I will sing a song, just for you…” Len whispered, brushing Rin’s hair aside. “The song you wanted… happiness… blessings… freedom…”

_It won’t work._

Miku knew that, too well, but her voice did not reach Len, would not reach him. Len may be a Diva, and he had more than the power to Sing a Song that would free them, free everyone, but he had not the training. The Dragon would not listen to him. And without Rin, his power alone would not be enough.

_But maybe I can do something…_

“By myself, I will—”

A hand to his shoulder stopped Len from Singing. Miku smiled down at him, summoning a spell to her fingertips. A spell she did not remember learning. A spell she knew would work. She reached down, pressing the spell into Rin’s chest.

Light surrounded the Diva. Air filled her lungs again. Before Miku had entirely pulled away, Rin had thrown herself into Len’s arms, and they hugged each other, laughing, crying.

_Now, a song. A song to end us. A song to free us._

“Let everything of this inescapable fate be released…”

Light engulfed them, engulfed everything.

“At the bottom of the light, rest in peace.”

 

\--

 

_Thank you…_

All Miku could see was white.

 

 


End file.
